Start Game!
by suki.sweet
Summary: Este mundo tiene muchas vueltas... y con solo deseo, puede llevarte a un mundo que creías que solo era parte de tu imaginación, entonces ... ¡Que empieze el juego!
1. Mi mundo

Holawa A todos :3!!! suki reportandose =D, esta es una pequeña historia que invente ^^!, hace muchooooooooooooo xD, espero que les guste tanto como yo escribiendola ;3!!!, pero no creas que es la tipica historia de ragnarok que encontrarias por ahi, no no xD, para empezar una pregunta...

¿que pasaria si TU como jugadora te metieras en este mundillo? ¿que harias?

note que no habia ninguna historia así y quise probar haber como quedaba ;D!

READY!?

A leer òwo!

* * *

En un gran capital llamada "Japón", donde se encuentra Osaka y en una calle que no nombrare, solo por el echo de que me da flojera escribir un nombre tan largo se encontraban 2 hermanos, que "no tenían padres", que no, no murieron atropellados por un camión, ni asesinados por la señora que vendía café en la esquina, simplemente no estaban por cosas del trabajo, Vivian en una mansión gigantesca, sus padres, a pesar de su ausencia, cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos, (en especial de la menor que pedía, pedía y pedía,).

Rin es una chica de 15 años fanática del anime, computación, video juegos, y especialmente los juegos on-line, poseía todos lo que un otaku-gamer querría, consolas, la ultima tecnología en computación, figuritas, y para los que son otakus y gamers… todo lo que tu quieres ella lo tenia. Aunque, no se esperaba la sorpresa que solo un deseo puede causar en su vida…

**//Mi mundo//**

-Rin necesito hablar contigo-grito un chico de cabello castaño, ojos grises y de mente privilegiada, desde el primer piso de una gran mansión con piscina y mayor domo incluido

-Espera, estoy ocupada-respondió Rin desde su alcoba que por cierto estaba repleta de pósteres, figuritas de anime que cubrían cada rincón visible, además de qué estaba demasiado ocupada jugando en su computador mientras veía chrono crusade y comía un poki

- Es ahora o nunca

-Si hermano, ahora voy…-pero nada, la chica seguía perdiendo el tiempo en su pequeño mundo de diversión donde Thanatos la absorbía como una esponja y el sonido de la serie la dejaba hipnotizada-mente sorda

-Bueno, no me dejas otra opción- pero Miroku, hermano de nuestra protagonista, como ya era de costumbre tenia otros planes y dejo sin electricidad a la pobre chica cuando estaba apunto de ser 99 con su Knight y veía el ultimo episodio de chrono crusade en la parte final (si en la que te hace llorar a lagrimones gigantescos)

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Miroku!!!!!!!-la chica echa una fiera bajo las escaleras chillando como podían hacer tal atrocidad en su vida

-¿Podemos hablar?- El hermano la esperaba en el sofá con una sonrisa horriblemente sarcástica en el rostro

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-¿Sabes cuantas horas llevas en ese computador?

-No se, no ando llevando cuentas de todo lo que hago en el día…

-Pues yo si, llevas 10 horas y 12 minutos ¿no crees que es más que suficiente?

-No…

-Entonces no me queda otra opción…-suspiro- mañana sacare la computadora de tu alcoba y problema resuelto

-¡¡¡QUE!!!, ¡¡¡NO!!!, ¡¡¡PORQUE!!!

-¡Porque arruinas tu vida!, ¿no te das cuenta?

-¡¡ Y ti que te importa lo que yo haga!!

-Me importa porque eres mi hermanita!

-¿Desde cuando?- rió sarcásticamente

-Desde que naciste

-Si claro como no…- volvió a reír - ¿Eso es todo?, Yo ya me voy

-¡ESPERA, no te he dicho que te vallas!- Se levanta del sillón, le grita a Rin, pero era inútil, cuando la princesita se enojaba ni si quiera un peluche de pikachu gigante que te diga "te amo", al apretarle la pancita podía calmarla…

-¡¿Y quien quiere tu permiso?!- grito para después correr a su alcoba y llorar como una magdalena

-Ese maldito de mi hermano, se cree mi mama- la niña estaba en su pieza, con la luz apagada, tirada en la cama abrazando una almohada de patamón - Ahh…-Suspiro viendo su queridísimo computador-El mundo en red es mas divertido que toda esta basura…-miro fijamente su computadora, hasta que de la nada una luz brillante salio de ella

-Muy bien… ¿Por qué solo se encendió el computador?- se dijo a si misma perpleja en voz alta acercándose a la pantalla, viendo que en ella había algo extraño, decía "¿segura?"

-OK… cuando tu computador te habla, es hora de hacerle caso a tu hermano…

-"¿Si o no?"-Salio otra ventana del místico computador…

-¡¿Si o no que?!- Pregunto histérica la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-¿Si o no?- Pero era inútil el computador siempre tiraba la misma ventana del "¿si o no?"

-Nunca mas intento razonar con mi computador…

-"¿Si o no?"

-¡SI O NO QUE!-pregunto por trigésima vez

-Ultima oportunidad… ¿si o no?-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Que?!, ¡SI!, digo ¡NO! Digo…-La chica tartamudeaba, movía los brazos miraba a todas partes buscando un respuesta que sabia que nunca llegaría -_Primera respuesta codificada… "Si", -cargando_- El computador saco su típica ventana de "loading", mientras Rin miraba estupefacta la escena

-¡Espera!, ¡¿no debería tocar la pantalla algo parecido?!, o al menos decir "Enter", ¿una palabra secreta?- otra vez la chica le preguntaba estupideces a su computador, sacando todo su conocimientos de anime posible, pero este no respondió, la chica quiso correr hacia la puerta, pero paso algo emocionante y divertido… ya no existía puerta , la verdad ya no estaba ninguna de sus cosas, todo se veía blanco y brillante; cuándo pensó que marcharía al patio donde la gente no habla, ocurrió algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre……

-Rin… ¡Rin!- una voz algo chillona resonaba en la cabeza de la niña otaku

-¿Qué… que me paso?- La vista de Rin comenzaba a pasar de "borrosa" a "¡¿Que diablos?!", cuando una valkiria en miniatura se presento ante ella

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la chica queda en estado de shock, y más aun cuado vio su ropa típica de una novata en Ragnarok que consista en una camiseta con una cruz de lado a lado unos shorts y una navaja del lado izquierdo

-¡¿Por qué tengo esta ropa?!

-Porque fue tu deseo ¿no?- La valkiria en miniatura intento razonar con ella, pero Rin estaba muy ocupada gritando incoherencias del mundo de "Hack", para escuchar lo que la sabia valkiria intentaba decirle

-Esto… ¿Rin?

-¿No se supone que debo tener un casco, quédame atrapada?... , o tocar la pantalla o talvez… ¡eso es!, ¡es un sueño!…- Pero nada, la chica estaba tan ocupada sacando sus propias conclusiones que no escuchaba nada

-¡¿Rin…?!-la pequeña se canso de oír tantas cosas y le grito a la desesperada chica

-¿Que?- Cuando la chica al fin se dio cuenta que una pequeña "cosa" le hablaba, miro hacia abajo hincándose para verla mejor

-¿Qué… eres tu?

-Soy Miu, la que te trajo hasta aquí – la cara de Rin cambio, tomo a la valkiria en sus manos, y casi la ahorca

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!, ya veras pequeña copia barata de hada- la chica la empezó a ahorcarla pero cuándo se dio cuenta de que a estaba matando se arrepintió.

-ahh…-suspiro de alivio Miu

-Muy bien, explícame de que se trata todo esto…-

-Mi nombre es Miu, soy una pequeña valkiria que fui enviada a cuidarte, tu pediste un deseo el cual fue realizado, y ahora estas en el mundo de Ragnarok

-Espera… ¿en que momento pedí un deseo?

-Cuando dijiste que tu mundo era una basura…

-¿Yo dije eso?, pero en ningún momento dije "deseo" como en los padrinos mágicos

-¿Padrinos mágicos?

-Ahh, olvídalo

-No siempre tienes que decir deseo para expresar lo que sientes- la chica quedo atónita… esa frase se escuchaba tan "anime", pero, esta vez no la veía desde su televisión, sino que, se la decían a ella, como desde pequeña soñó

-Así, que… estoy atrapada aquí hasta que salve a alguien, o algo así ¿no?

-Esto… tú deseaste quedarte aquí para siempre

-…- Rin quedo algo así como marcando ocupado… ¡¿para siempre?! Eso se escuchaba mal muy mal…

-¡PARA SIEMPRE!- Miu casi vuela lejos con esta repuesta

-¡¿Pero eso era lo que querías?!

-¡Lo que quiera era subirme a un peco peco, salvar a un pueblito, y luego volver a mi casa!

-¡Pero Tu eras la que te sentías sola y querías irte de tu casa!- grito enojada la valkiria sin siquiera pensarlo

-…-Rin no dijo nada, solo se levanto

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡A mi casa con mi hermano!- corrió y tras lo siguió Miu

-¡Rin!, ¡espera!- la valkiria la persiguió hasta que la pobre de Rin noto que estaba en la entrada del centro de entrenamiento de Midgard, ¿y si de verdad se quedaba ahí para siempre?, bueno la verdad no tenia mucho que perder, solo a su hermano, sus padres a los que veía una vez a las mil, y un conejito, nada mas

-Rin…- exclamo agotada la pequeña valquiria, Rin se tiro al suelo y una pequeña lagrima rozo su mejilla, ¿Qué tenia que perder?, por mas que repaso es su mente, nada, absolutamente nada, no era el echo de no poder salir lo que la hacia llorar solo era que… ¿Quién la iba a extrañar si se iba para siempre?

-Perdón…-

-Espera- Seco sus lagrimas con su manga levantándose del suelo- Ya no importa, creo que me quedare aquí por algún tiempo…

Fin capitulo 1

* * *

Bueno acá termina el primer cap 3!! aca es cuendo hacemos sufrir a la protagonista xD, y bueno ¿Que te parecio =O? anda deja un review qiue yo no muerdo xD, si no te gusto igual posteame algo ;3, que amo las criticas xD, y que me P***n (?) jajajajaj, bueno nos vemos =D!!!


	2. El joven Creator

HOLA!!!!!!, después de casi un mes sin pc y un terremoto les traigo el 2 cap!, solo espero que les gusten y dejen comentarios ;w;, que no saben cuanto me alegran el día!!!, modifique algunas cosas, porque por alguna razón extraña no se me veian ni las tíldes ni las "ñ" o_o

Juro que matare a algien ¬¬!!, tercera vez que subo esta cosa T_T!!

* * *

Capitulo 2

//El joven Creator//

La Joven Rin se encontraba en el centro de entrenamiento de Midgard, donde aprendía algo que en su querido PC se Ve a Tan sencillo

- Poring del mal!- se ve a a la joven castaña a la siga de un pobre poring que no le habia echo nada a nadie, bueno además de comerse todo los que ve a incluyendo casi a la pobre de Miu - !Ya veraz!- empuño su daga atraves al poring y salieron masitas rosadas que ensuciaron la cara de Rin

- ¿Y mis items?- pregunto con inocencia la ni a limpiandose la cara - ¿items?- miro con curiosidad Miu a Rin - ¡Ya sabes!, las cosas que los MOBS te tiran cuando ya estan muertos y los vendes en Prontera

-Recuerda que las cosas no son como las ve as en tu mundo- Respondio con sabiduria a la Valkiria

- ¡Y como se supone que ganare zenys!  
-Trabaja, hay gente que paga para que aniquiles monstruos ¿ no sabias?- La joven nego con la cabeza algo confundida, ella creia que estaba en el juego RPG pero se empezo a dar cuenta de que estaba en el mundo de Ragnarok, no en el juego, y eso la perturbaba de muchas maneras distintas

Las horas pasaron la chica veía mucha gente en el campo de entrenamientoto matando monstruos otras tratando de que aquellas masas rosadas les devolvieran sus cosas, mientras que otra solo descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol apaciguando el abrumante calor; la chica decidio que ya habia matado mas monstruos que toda su vida jugando RO, cruzo el puente y se encontro con un tipo que a pesar de su edad tenia un muy buen fisico, y tambien se habia dado cuenta que no se habia movido de su lugar por mas de tres horas...

-Disculpe - dijo con una voz algo cansada- Donde puedo postularme para un trabajo?-El señor la analizo durantes tres segundos y solo dijo un "si game" , y Rin Miu obedientemente lo hicieron - ¿A donde vamos?  
- -El señor no le respondio , solo camino hasta un lugar con un hermoso candelabro, con dos mesas donde la aguardaban dos señores

-Suerte en tu vida - dijo para luego desaparecer

-Esto... gracias -Rin cada vez estaba mas confundida, esto cada vez parecía más un anime, lo que le gustaba y le aterraba al mismo tiempo.

Se acerco a la primera mesa, era un señor de edad, quien la analizo por tres segundos - Qué te trae aquí ?-ç

-Quiero postular a un trabajo

-Muy bien tienes que hablar con mi compañero Bruce de la mesa de al lado

- la chica recordaba esta parte, tenia que hablar con el señor quien le Daria la información de los Jobs para luego dar una encuesta y Blablabla ella nunca hacia esta parte simplemente porque ya era una experta, pero aquí todo era distinto

-Muy bien ahora le haremos unas preguntas- las preguntas eran exactamente las mismas que hacían en el juego la nica diferencia era que había que responderlas en voz alta lo que le dificultaba un poco y no lograba pensar bien sus repuestas

-Muy bien- Cerro los ojos por un minuto- Tu alma es fuerte y bondadosa, aunque estas algo confundida, estas son las palabras que nunca debes olvidar "_Valor no es igual a fortaleza, Valor es igual a amor_" tu trabajo es -unos segundos de espera- Espadachín, toma estas armas y dirigete a Izlude ahí es donde se forjan los guerrilleros fuertes, ahora Sige tu camino...

- ¿Eso es todo?, ¡y mi Warp!- la joven comenzó a reclamar como era posible que llegar a a Izlude sin un Warp , el caballero la miro dubitativo diciendo "¿Me ves cara de Priest?" Rin se enojo, Rin empezo a rabiar, y entre dos hombres sacaron a Rin y su valkiria del lugar.

- Estupidos Guardia, ¿Y ahora como llegare a Izlude?-

-Con el barco volador- Eso le sonaba muy final fantasy X así que la escucho con atención

- Un barco volador!

-Si lo tienes que tomar no muy lejos de aquí - La joven entusiasmada siguio a Miu hasta llegar al dichoso barco -

- Rin quedo sin palabras, era, era... no, para nada impresionante, era de madera, tenia un vela lleno de parches y una hélice que parecía de juguete... Rin se acerco al portero quien traía el uniforme oficial de Midgard

-Boleto por favor- Le extendió la mano

- Boleto?

-Si, boleto Qu no le dieron uno al hacer la encuesta?

- Rin quedo en estado de shock, no debió haber peleado con el señor de la entrevista

-Esto Creo que se me cayo en el camino -mintió rotundamente

- ¿No podría dejarme pasar?  
-Lo siento señorita, sin boleto no hay entrada

-Maldito seas- Gruño entre dientes

- ¿Dijo algo?

- ¿Que?, yo, nada- quedo un rato pensando

-Ire a buscar mi boleto, debe estar por ahí -Rin se fue, pero no precisamente a buscar su boleto, paso por detrás del barco, sigilosa y hábilmente como si fuera un monito comenzó a trepar

- ¿Qué haces?!-Grito Miu desesperada

-No te preocupes, he jugado mil veces Obscure II, además siempre trepo la reja de mi colegio cuando llego tarde, No es tan difícil Rin es una de esas personas que jamás piensa en lo que hace y como consecuencia quedo colgando a unos 20.000 pies altura

-Muy bien, solo un poco mas- Estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero algo salio mal, el barco comenzó a tambalearse unas de las barandas de la que se sujetaba se rompió cayendo Rin al vacío,

- RIN!-Grito Miu Rin grito tan fuerte como pudo, toda la vida de Rin paso por su mente, ¿todo acababa aqu ?, Pues no o sino no habría historia, justo cuando pensaba que su vida acababa, un ángel de cabellos verdes vino a ayudarla

- Una Lif?- quedo atónita una Lif nivel 2 la sostenía en sus brazos y la llevo segura hasta la plataforma del barco volador

- Rin!, pensé que ibas a morir- se acerco lloriqueando Miu

-No te preocupes, estoy bien

-Vaya eso fue algo muy valiente, o muy estupido- una voz ante ella le habla, y cuando escucho la palabra estupido , no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida

- No fue mi culpa!, el estupido barco se movió -se amurro la joven nobata

-Nadie dice que fue tu culpa, solo que fue algo estúpidamente valiente de tu parte

- Rin vio a su agresor , era un creador todo era normal en el, su traje rojo, su cabello negro, su capa a lo rey supremo... pero no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos ojos de color lila como si aquel bello color la hipnotizara

- Te encuentras bien?- le extiende su mano para levantarse sacandola de su hipnosis

-Puedo hacerlo sola-, pero la testaruda castaña no quiso su ayuda e intento levantarse sola, fallando torpemente al moverse el barco

-Au -dijo sobadonse el trasero con dolor -Si, ya lo note- le respondió con un toque sutil de sarcasmo, ofreciendole su mano otra vez -

-Rin no le dijo nada solo se sonrojo bastante y solo recibió su ayuda con testarudez

- ¿No me darás las gracias?-Le pregunta con serenidad el joven de cabello negro

- ¿Gracias por que?

-No lo se, que se yo salvarte la vida?

-!No fuiste tu Fue Lif!- Lif quien se había convertido en una tierna bebe la mira con confusión

-Pero si no hubiera sido por el ya estar as muerta agradecele!- La regaña Miu volando cerca de Xion

-!Y tu de que parte estas!- Las 2 comenzaron la disputa de quien tenia la razón

-Una pregunta-El joven interrumpe la pelea- No es mas fácil usar la puerta como la gente normal?

-No tenia boleto -agacho la cabeza avergonzada

-Agradece que solo estaba yo y no un guardia o cualquier otra persona- Rin ya estaba harta, no habia "huido" de su mundo para que otro tarado la regañara

- Deja de sacarmelo en cara!, me salvaste la vida, lo se, ¡GRACIAS!, ¿feliz?-Grito con impotencia la chica de los ojos verdes, a lo que el joven se acerco a ella y le Acaricio la cabeza diciendo tiernamente

-Mas que nada en el mundo -Rin quedo atonita con esta repuesta a que se ¿refería con eso?

-Sueltame- le izo un desprecio y se alejo de el

-Ya veo -la quedo mirando y extendió su brazo en forma de saludo

- Mi nombre es Xion, un gusto

-Esto -Titubeo un poco - Mi nombre es -Iba a decir algo pero de la nada el la agarro rápidamente y la llevo a un lugar oscuro donde nadie los pudiera ver - Que haces!,!!!! suelta mmm.....!!!!- Otra vez quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Xion

-Shhh - Le izo una señal con el dedo para que se callara

-Son 2 guardias-murmuro bajito Miu- , ¿Qué pasaría si la encontraban arriba del barco sin un boleto ? La verdad es que no queria saberlo.

Rin solo podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Xion era tan dulce y embriagante a la vez, pero no podía dejar que el lo notara si lo hacia, ella estaba muerta

- ¿Sentiste eso?-Pregunto el primer guardia

-Al parecer alguien lo suficientemente estúpido e intento treparse por detrás del barco-Dijo con tono de burla el segundo guardia lo que enojo aun mas a Rin quien estuvo a punto de salir y golpearlo pero fue detenida de inmediato por Xion

-Ya debe estar muerto -Si, mejor vamonos ya me estoy perdiendo pokemón

-Los dos guardias se fueron, dejado a los cuatro protagonistas de la historia solos

-Estúpidos Guardias-Reclamo la castaña

-Al menos piensan que estas muerta, eso te salva de muchas formas- La chica lo quedo mirando, ¿Por que se preocupaba por ella?, hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, Rin estuvo a punto de decir "gracias y adios" pero, derrepente el barco se estremeció por completo entre los gritos de la gente que estaban en un evento de apuestas, Rin cayo al suelo Xion se sujeto como pudo y Miu se aferro a la cabeza de Rin

- ¡¿Que que esta pasado ?!-Pregunto entre gritos Miu

-Un monstruo se acerca- Dijo con pasividad la hermosa Lif transformandose al segundo nivel

- ¿Que clase de monstruo? Pregunto posando su mano en la cadera Xion como si nada -Dragón

- ¡Como puedes estar tan tranquilo!- Grita Rin al ver la indiferencia del chico desde el suelo

-Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes-Sonrío con dulzura para que luego detrás de el apareciera un Acidus color café -Esto será divertido

* * *

UFFF __, me agote D:, no habia notado que se habia puesto todo junto, que faltaban las tildes, los ¿?, los ¡! y las ""

xD ¿como no lo noté? xDD, si se me pasó algo diganme plis!!

solo espero que les guste ;w;!!

Cya!!!

ah!!, lo olvide muchas gracias **Javi-chan **

*_*!, gracias por leer ;D!!

al que deje review una galletita *-*!!


	3. Conociendo al Maestro

Escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz xD, jkakakjakj, la verdad ya habia olvidado donde habia dejado este este fic ._. ... pero al ver que Javi-Chan me escribió (Te adoro 3!), lo busque por el universo de mi computador y lo encontre xDD,

* * *

Capitulo 3

/Conociendo al Maestro/  
-Esto será divertido…

Xion cambio, su cara apacible y armoniosa, a la cara de alguien listo para matar, un aura de energía lo rodeo, saco un hacha de doble filo más grande que su cabeza para luego lanzarse contra el monstruo  
-Xion…-Rin quedo impresionada ¿y el chico tranquilo y apacible?, ahora estaba luchando, y lo peor era que… lo disfrutaba !y mucho¡ como si fuese un juego para el  
-¡CUIDADO!- Rin no alcanzo a reaccionar, una bola de fuego iba justo hacia ella, Xion quiso quitarla de encima, pero la bola fue mas rápida que el y alcanzo a la castaña dejando quemaduras graves.  
-¡Rin!- Miu quien estaba en su cabeza logro zafarse de las quemaduras  
-¡Alice!- Le hablo a Lif, quien ayudaba a Xion a pelear-¡Llévatela lejos de aquí rápido!-Alice le izo caso de inmediato y se la llevo lejos tratando de curar sus heridas, pero era imposible para ella  
-Déjamela a mi…-Miu se acerco a ella puso sus manos que emanaban una luz, cerca de su pecho  
- No es mucho pero…-

-Hijo de puta…- Xion comenzó a emanar una aura descomunal al ver a Rin en ese estado, rápidamente comenzó a mezclar unas pociones en el aire mientras batallaba, saliendo 5 pequeñas masas que rodearon al Acidus

-Ma…rine Sphe…re…-Murmuro adolorida Rin tratando de incorporase…-Vaya, El… si es fuerte…-  
-¡Rin!, no te muevas, estas muy débil  
-Estoy bien-Dijo con una voz frágil, pero se desmintió en un solo segundo ya que empezó a toser sangre

Una leve sonrisa salia de la boca de Xion quien se retiro rápidamente, al ver como sus creaciones iban a explotar en cualquier momento, lo que ocurrió unos segundos más tarde y lo que destruyo casi la mitad del barco

-¡¿Qué esta pasado aquí?- una voz de hombre se escucho a lo lejos, era el capitán del barco que quedo asombrado al ver la escena: un chico con cara de maniaco asesino, un agujero gigante en su querido barco volador, una valkiria pequeñita que lloraba sobre el cuerpo de una chica que tenia casi todo su cuerpo quemado, y sobre todo… las tripas de un dragón que ensuciaban su ya destruido y queridísimo barco  
-Disculpe…-la cara de Xion volvió a la normalidad-Había un infiltrado en su barco-apunto a las tripas del dragón  
-Mi barco…mi queridísimo barco…- un tic se presento en el ojo del capitán barbudo  
-¡TU TENDRAS QUE PAGAR ESTO OISTE!  
-Usted, es quien debería pagarme, después de todo matar a un Acidus no es algo tan fácil-frunció el seño Xion  
-¡Como te atreves!-Xion iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Miu  
-Xion… ¡Rin esta…Rin esta…!-intentaba completar la frase pero el lloriqueo no la dejaba, sin prestarle atención al señor capitán Xion fue corriendo a ver a la joven, tomándole el pulso  
-No esta muerta, pero si no nos apuramos pronto lo estará- El capitán noto la gravedad del asunto y olvido mágicamente lo anterior  
-Los llevare a Prontera lo mas rápido que pueda- se puso su gorro y corrió hacia la cabina de mando anunciando que cambiarían su dirección a los pasajeros que ya se estaban preguntando que diablos pasaba

-Hermano…-susurro entre sueños la novata-Perdóname… soy una… Tonta…-Xion no pudo evitar escucharla, se acerco a ella tomándola por la espalda acercándola a su pecho saco una poción de su bolsillo y se la dio con algo de dificultad

-Esto te mantendrá un rato…

30 minutos después llegaron a Prontera donde Rin fue llevada inmediatamente a la iglesia principal para ser curada por una joven priest llamada Hina, quien sin mucha dificultad logro curar las quemaduras de la joven castaña  
-¿Estará bien?-Pregunto Miu  
-Si, solo necesita reposo-dijo la joven curando a Rin de la misma forma que Miu con la diferencia que emitía una luz más fuerte  
-Soy una inútil, no a pasado ni un día y Rin ya esta herida-Se lamenta Miu volando cerca de ella  
-No fue tu culpa-lo consoló Xion-Las cosas solo se dieron así…  
-Talvez…  
Las horas pasaron, Rin despertó  
-¿Dónde estoy?- se Pregunto poniendo su mano en la cabeza como señal de dolor. Miró la habitación primero, se vio borrosa era de madera, mas arriba de ella había un cruz e imágenes religiosas, el piso era de madera y la habitación era de un color completamente de blanco,  
-Mi cabeza…-La chica se levanto y noto las vendas en su cuerpo recordando como llego hasta ahí  
-Por un minuto pensé que…-Se sentó en la cama y apretó las sabanas-Todo era un sueño, pensé que… si me lastimaban no dolería, que seria como un juego donde tienes vidas infinitas y si pierdes reseteas la consola…-miro su mano derecha y la empuño-Pero… No dejare que esto me gane…

-¡RIN!- la voz de Miu quien se arrojo encima de ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, -¡Deberías estar descansando!  
-Parece que eres de fierro, eso hubiera matado a cualquiera- aparece Xion en la puerta, quien se acerca a ella y como broma le tira los cachetes  
-Pero la hierba mala nunca muere ¿cierto?-  
-¡Suéltame!- Alega Rin moviendo los brazos como una niña pequeña  
-Tiene razón-Apareció la joven priest de cabello rosado y hermosa figura en la puerta-Eso hubiera matado a cualquiera, pero en ti no dejo ni una huella, tienes suerte-La chica parecía de unos 20 años muy madura y seria

-Oye…Xion- Rin bajo la mirada sonrojándose -Gracias…-el creador dibujo una sonrisa se acerco y abrazo a la joven castaña acercándola a su pecho  
-De nada…  
-¡Oye, aléjate!, me duele- Mintió, la verdad no le dolía, es mas le gustaba esa sensación de calidez, pero no podía dejar que se diera cuenta, había vistos muchos animes… sabia lo que ocurriría, se enamoraría perdidamente de el, pero en el ultimo momento ella se marcharía y lo olvidaría… ella no quería eso  
-Para ser alguien que le duele todo su cuerpo te mueves bastante bien- le dijo con sarcasmo  
-Eso no te importa  
-Ya volviste a ser la de antes, me alegro  
-¡Cállate!- se sonrojo por completo

Después de que a Rin se incorporara y se le entregara un nuevo traje de novata (porque el otro se había quemado por completo), los cuatro se fueron caminando por Prontera donde habían una docena de comerciantes vendiendo desde armas hasta mascotas

-Mira… ¡es un lunatic!- Dijo la joven mirando el bebe conejo  
-Que lindo…-después de decir esto el "tierno conejito" se le lanzo encima y le mordió la nariz  
-Conejo del mal…- Rin saco su espada y quiso usarla contra el lunatic pero fue detenida por Xion y Alice…

-Ten mas cuidado…-lo regaña Xion mientras Rin caminaba con un parche en su nariz  
-Tu, cállate, Además, ¡Porque me sigues!  
-Para evitar que te maten, por lo poco que te conozco se que ahora estarías en un foso lleno de cosas que te quieran comer-Dijo en tono burlesco dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de Prontera  
-Además tu vas a Izlude y yo también  
-¿Iras a comprar armas?-Pregunto Miu  
-No, a juntarme con un amigo  
-¿Tu novio?- Pregunto en forma de broma  
-Bueno cuando te juntes con tu amigo ese nos separaremos ¿de acuerdo?  
-Por mi ningún problema-sonrío el joven como si quisiera ocultar algo,  
-Muy bien… ¡Vamos a Izlude!

* * *

Y como soy rudah subiré el otro capitulo que tengo enseguida :0!


	4. La primera Prueba

Capitulo 4

**/Nivel 1 (easy) : espadachín/**

**/Para lograr lo que quieres tienes que…./**

-¡Xion!, ¿falta mucho?-Pregunto por trigésima vez la joven promesa a espadachín, después de media hora de caminata por la zona de monstruos de Prontera mas o menos a las 6:30 de la tarde cuando ya empezaba a anochecer

-Si… y si me lo vuelves a preguntar, soy capaz de hacerte lo mismo que al Acidus-

-No deberías comportarte así con migo, soy una dama

-Vaya dama que saliste

-Amo…-Le habla Alice en su modo pequeño a Xion, interrumpiendo la pelea

-Solo faltan 10 minutos para llegar-Le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Vez?, además si quieres ser espadachín tendrás que caminar esto y mucho mas todo los días

-Xion tiene razón-Responde Miu posada en la cabeza de Rin- ¡esfuérzate se que tu puedes!

-Claro, como la pobre Miu se ha esforzado tanto…-Dijo en tono de sarcasmo refiriéndose a Miu quien no había dado ni un solo paso en toda la caminata

-¡Vamos anímate, hoy es el primer día real de tu aventura!-Rin quedo callada con esta afirmación, ni siquiera sabia cuantos días habían pasado desde que llego, se preguntaba que mas le esperaba, lo que la emocionaba y atemorizaba a la vez

-Muy bien ¡llegamos!-Grito con efusión la pequeña valkiria de cabello blanco y ojos azules…

La cuidad de Izlude no era tan impresionante como la de Prontera pero allí era donde cumpliría su deseo, o talvez era porque simplemente no tenia mas opción que resignarse a ese mundo hasta que encontrara una manera de salir, porque ¿se iba a ir?… ¿cierto?

-¿Y tu a amigo donde esta?- pregunto Rin mirando por todas partes para buscarlo

-mmm...…-cara de pensativo- ya se debió haber marchado,

-¡Que malo!-Dijo con furia Rin

-Si, es tan malo, le dije que nos juntábamos a las tres, pero por culpa de una señorita cuyo nombre no mencionare llegue a las seis…-Rin se callo, aunque no era su culpa que un dragón gigante y feo la lastimara

-¡No fue mi culpa!

-Bueno eso no importa ahora, tendré que buscarlo…

-¿Qué Job tiene?- pregunto Miu

-Es un high Wizard ¿Por qué?

-Porque ahí ay uno-Apunta Rin a un joven chico vestido con una capa roja, su cabello era café oscuro, era mas alto que Rin pero a la misma altura que Xion, todos era perfecto en el, pero el único problema era coqueteaba con una Kafra quien si no fuera por su trabajo ya le habría golpeado en algunas cuantas partes de su cuerpo masculino

-Si, es el…-Dice con un poco de resignación al ver a su amigo molestando a la pobre y rubia Kafra

-Sora- Fue hacia donde el y le toco el hombro

-Vaya, hasta que te dignaste a aparecer- Le dijo en modo de saludo alejándose de la kafra que puso una cara de felicidad solo comparable a una madre con su bebe recién nacido

-Si, lo lamento Sora… es que tuve algunos problemas- Hace una señal con la cabeza como si estuviese apuntando a Rin

-¡No soy un problema!- Rin hace un puchero golpeando el suelo con su pie

-Pero que tenemos aquí…- el oji-azul acerca a Rin analizándola de pies a cabeza-No sabias que le hacías a las novatas-Dijo despectivamente mirando a Xion

-Tuve que hacerlo, no tenía otra opción-

-Ya veo, aunque…- Se acerca mucho a la cara de Rin casi chocando frente a frente

-Esta muy bonita-Le sonrío haciendo que Rin se sonrojara por completo

-Te la regalo-Dijo como si Rin fuera un objeto

-No… Le falta algo- de la nada apareció una flecha apuntando a los pechos e Rin

-¡Que dijiste!-Se cubrió el con los brazos completamente roja y molesta

-Además, no pienso andar con ustedes, ¡Estaré bien sola!

-Ya te lo dije, como tú digas-

-¡Rin!,-salio Miu de la cabeza de la castaña

- Vamos tienes que hacerte una espadachín-

-¡Ah si!, lo había olvidado- Miro hacia arriba hablando con Miu

-¿Espadachín?- La miro divertido Sora- Eso tengo que verlo-

-Voy sola, no te preocupes-Le hizo un desprecio a Sora comenzando a caminar

-Muy bien, ¿pero no es para el otro lado?- Rin se hizo piedra a la pregunta de Xion, ella no tenia idea donde convertirse a espadachín, por mas que supiera del juego, nunca se aprendió las localizaciones de cada recinto

-Ya me lo suponía- Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Rin

-O... ¡oye!-Corrió Rin detrás de Xion-Muy bien pero cuando me convierta en espadachín nos separamos…

-Como tu digas-Volvió a repetir el creador caminado hacia el oeste

Llegaron hacia el famoso lugar, era una casa echa de madera, y que decía en un letrero con letras absurdamente gigantes "_centro de formación de espadachines_"

-Bienvenidos-Dice un chico que tenia una cara de aburrimiento letal en su rostro apoyado en la mesa como si eso fuese lo mas divertido que pudiera hacer- ¿Vienes a convertirte en una espadachín?-Pregunta dirigiéndose a Rin

-Si-Responde con algo de nerviosismo

-Dirígete a la habitación siguiente, mi compañero te dirá lo que tienes que hacer-

-Gracias-Dice Rin con una sonrisa

-Solo vete-

-Amargado…-mascullo la castaña entre dientes caminando a la habitación, parecida a una sala de clases pero sin el pizarrón, ahí estaba un señor viejo con cara de plenitud en su cara… era eso o que se estaba durmiendo del aburrimiento…

-¿Vienes a convertirte en espadachín?

-¡Si!- respondió impaciente

-Muy bien, tienes que dirigirte a la cueva que se encuentra al este de esta cuidad te impondremos tres retos, los que tendrás que pasar para convertirte en espadachín

-Muy bien, ¡será sencillo!-Rin ya conocía la prueba, tenia que pasar unos cuantos hoyos sin caerse ¿fácil no?...

_/Dentro de la cueva/_

-Retiro lo dicho…-Rin quedo asombrada era algo gigantesco llenos de trampas, agujeros y Chon chones listos para atacar, y lo peor era que estaba sola, ni Miu que la apoyaba moralmente-Muy bien e echo esto un millón de veces, solo tengo que caminar con cuidado-Paso a paso, cada uno era mas inseguro que el otro, pensado que en cualquier momento caería a un lugar oscuro y feo -¡bien esto es fácil!-comenzó a caminar con mas seguridad después del tercer agujero, Hasta que mas o menos en el sexto hoyo un chon chon se le apareció en frente-¿A si que quieres pelear?- Empuño su espada, en modo de pelea-Muy bien…- Se lanzo contra el, pero todo era una trampa, una estúpida trampa y ella cayo como una mosca, o mejor dicho una mosca la dejo caer

-¡Ahh!-grito cayendo en un lugar increíblemente oscuro-Au… estúpida mosca-se refirió al chon chon empuñando una mano y tocando el suelo con la otra que extrañamente no estaba duro, sino algo blando y… ¿babosito?

-no me digan que es…- la chica se levantó con algo de dificultad notando que algo le mordió el pie

-¡AHHH!- salto del dolor… como lo había pensado era "larvas"pero estas era agresivas y listas para comerse su lindo cuerpecito que alimentaba todos los días con cereal integral

-No dejare que esto me gane-la chica saco su espada y comenzó a destrozar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor

-Eso fue fácil- Se limpio el sudor con su mano, pero cuando menos lo esperaba de la nada aparecieron mas y mas larvas, lo que le izo recordar las sabias palabras de alguien "_por lo poco que te conozco se que ahora estarías en un foso lleno de cosas que te quieran comer"_

-Estúpido Xion, Estúpido hoyo, Estúpidas larvas-Rin se empezaba a enojar cuando las larvas mas o menos le llegaban al cuello, una fuerza descomunal se apropio en ella, y como si fuera algo así como flash man corrió matando todo en su camino encontrando la salida para comenzar otra vez

-¡Ven tontas larvas!-La chica ya a salvo y con un ego mas grande que un elefante camino saltando los hoyos, derrotando a los chon chones y cantando una canción

-¡Muy bien!-Rin se vio frente a una puerta gigantesca, la abrió para esperar su triunfo pero con lo que se encontró fue…con otra puerta,

-Olvide que eran tres pruebas…- se golpeo frente con su mano y se dedico un gran "Tarada"

-Bien, esta es mas fácil que la anterior…-Rin se dio animo y camino por la prueba, solo tenia que caminar derecho y mantener el equilibrio con mucho cuidado sin embargo el cuidado no era un habito en ella puso su mayor esfuerzo, y aunque ella no se lo podía creer las cosas salieron como ella quería

-¡Genial!-salto de felicidad en frente de la puerta-Solo me queda una prueba y pasare, con decisión abrió la puerta y se encontró con una combinación de las dos pruebas que la dejo perpleja ya que lo único que le faltaba era la lava y arañas gigantes como los calabozos de zelda

-Tonta prueba… no dejare que me ganes- De la nada fuego de decisión recorrió las venas de Rin, que corrió hacia la prueba sin atenerse a las consecuencias ya que esta decisión la hizo caerse, una y otra y otra y otra vez… hasta que después de una media hora de caerse, caerse y caerse llego a la salida que era un agujero parecido a las salidas de los tuéneles y como si al otro lado regalaran la serie completa de naruto y naruto shipuden mas un DVD, un plasma y una xbox 360 cojeo a la velocidad de la luz llegando completamente exhausta al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos

-¿Lo ven?- Le hablo a sus amigos que estaban boquiabiertos al ver el estado de la chica llenas de heridas cojeando y cubriendo una herida en su brazo derecho; que sin mas al llegar cayo al suelo solo del cansancio-Pu…pu…de… lo…grar...lo…-Al decir estas dos palabras Rin se desmayo.

Primera prueba superada….


	5. ¿Dulce hogar?

Ola a todos!, ¡como están ;D!, acá estoy siguiendo mi historia de esta chica, este capitulo es algo triste D:, pero muestra un lado de rin que aún no se conoce… espero que lo disfruten :D! y no teman de dejar su review, que casi el único incentivo que tengo para escribir x3!

_Ragnarok On Line no me pertenece, todos los derechos del juego, nombre de ciudades y monstros son de gravity_

* * *

**/¿Dulce Hogar?/**

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente, se veía todo borroso, aunque… había algo extraño… algo extrañamente familiar, sus figuritas de susumiya, naruto, sailor moon sus pósteres, su puerta, no lo podía creer era… ¿su alcoba?... Será que…. ¿todo había sido un sueño?, se levanto y torpemente, acercándose a su computador toco la pantalla

-Todo… era tan real, Xion, Miu, Sora…- Se quedo pensado un rato… ¿y que si todo había sido un sueño?, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?, aunque, todo había sido tan real, el dolor, el sufrimiento, las personas… Xion

-¡¿En que pienso?- Negó con su cabeza varias veces queriendo borrar su imagen, hasta que escucho los pasos de su hermano

-¡Miroku!- Bajo las escaleras corriendo al escucharlo; y allí estaba, parado dándole la espalda como si no notara su presencia

-¡MIROKU!-Grito abalanzándose encima de el pero paso algo extraño… lo atravesó como si ella fuese un fantasma o algo parecido

-…-No dijo nada solo miro sus manos desde el piso-¡Mi...Miroku…!-grito sin obtener respuesta-Vamos, estoy aquí ¿no me vez?- Quiso tomarlo de la manga pero era inútil, era como si no existiera

-¿Qué… que pasa?- grito viendo como Miroku abría la puerta de la mansión y salio con una cara melancólica

-¡E… espérame!- Rin corrió tras de el como si de ello dependería si vida, le hablo, grito pero miroku seguía sin prestarle atención, solo se subió al auto en silencio, y Rin siguiéndolo rápidamente atravesó la puerta del auto, preguntándose a donde diablos se dirigían, para luego de unos 30 minutos llegar al hospital de Osaka

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Quiso probar si su hermano le respondía, pero todo era inútil solo decidió seguirlo hasta la habitación 302 donde estaban sus padres

-Mama… Papa…-Estaban sentados ahí, observando a alguien, pero… ¿a quien? Rin no podía verlo porque una cortina lo tapaba, lentamente se acerco, y solo de la impresión se tiro al piso de rodillas

-Que… ¿Qué esta pasando?-No podía creerlo… ¡era ella!, era ella conectada a cientos de maquinas para respirar… era ella como en un sueño que no quería despertar… si, era ella.

-¿Por qué no estuvimos allí?- Se lamentaba la madre de Rin, mientras su padre solo la miraba

-¿!Por qué, Porque!- estrujo el bolso de 100.000 yenes llorando a su hija perdida

-Porque estabas demasiado ocupada, comprándote ropa ¿no es así?- Mascullo en el suelo Rin en voz baja

-Rin por favor… te necesitamos- Dijo como si le estuviera ordenando el padre de Rin

-¿y donde están ustedes cuando yo los necesite?

-Perdónanos…-Termino Miroku besando la frente de la inconsciente Rin

-Hermano…- quiso tocarlo, pero su imagen se comenzó a alejar la habitación tornadose negra

-¡Hermano!, ¡Hermano!- Comenzó a llorar de desesperación al ver la imagen de su hermano yéndose al olvido…

-¡HERMANO!- De un salto despertó y cayo de la cama de la hostelera de izlude

-¡Rin!- Salió Miu viendo que la torpe castaña se azoto contra el suelo- ¿estas bien?

-¿Dónde estoy…?- dijo sobándose la cabeza

-Esto… En izlude ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Es cierto…- Miro al suelo ¿Qué había sido eso…?

-¿Te asusto la visión de Odín?- pregunto Miu acercándose a su cabeza

-¿Visión?, ¿a que te refieres?

-Odín quiso mostrarte como estabas en el otro mundo, ¿te asustaste?- Pregunto con inocencia la pequeña Miu

-¡¿Cómo que si me asuste? ¡Obvio que me asuste!- Refunfuño la niña moviendo los brazos- ¡¿Por qué Odín me hace esto?

-Porque tú deseabas ver a tu familia ¿cierto?- Rin no pudo evitar reaccionar con esta pregunta, ¿los extrañaba?, claro que si… pero no podía dejar que se enterara

-¡No es cierto!- mintió con furia Rin

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Que no¡

-¡Que si!- Rin tomo a la pequeña miu para ahorcarla, pero algo la detuvo

-¿Esto…-miro para todos lados- ¿y Xion?

-Se fue, esta mañana, Tu ayer se lo dijiste

-Ah… lo había olvidado

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-ah, por nada- baja la cabeza y se sonroja un poco

-No será que…- Hace una pausa y cambia su cara a picara- Te gus…- No termino de decir "Te gusta" porque Rin la tiro tiernamente contra la pared completamente sonrojada

-¡Cállate!- Se levanto y dio un portazo a la puerta

-¡Rin, espera!- la pequeña rápidamente se levanto y fue tras una enojada castaña

-¿Qué quieres?- Se volteo con cara de "Dime algo importante o te asesino"

-Esto...-dijo con nerviosismo-¿no quieres tu nuevo traje de espadachín?- La cara de rin cambio completamente y sus ojos se llenaron de brillo

-¡enserio, nuevo traje!, ¡¿Dónde esta?

- En la habi….-Miu no alcanzo a terminar y Rin ya estaba en la habitación probándose su traje y luciéndose con su espada

-¡Es mejor que mi cosplay del año pasado!- vio su traje, se vio, dio vueltas, pero, había algo molesto, algo irritante... ¿En que diablos pensaba?, estaba atrapada en un mundo "semi desconocido" donde sus únicos amigos era una valkiria en miniatura chillona y dos muchachos horriblemente extraños que ahora no tenia idea de donde estaban

-Rin... ¿estas bien?- pregunto, pero la castaña estaba tan ensimismada que solo dijo sin pensar

-¿Me quedare aquí para siempre...?-Miu quedo atónita... no sabia que responder... claro la respuesta era un "si" rotundo pero ¿como se lo decía? …

-Claro, ya entendí... no me lo digas... no se ni para que pregunte- Tomo un poco de aire y con una sonrisa algo forzada dijo

-Bueno... y ¿A donde Vamos?...

* * *

Algo corto pero contundente!, nos vemos en la próxima subida, como siempre gracias a javi-chan, por siempre alegrarme un poquito mas el día y por supuesto a todos los que creo me estan leyendo espero con todo mi corazón que sigan haciendolo :'D

Adios! y Recuerden que:

**"Su review es mi sueldo"**

Cya!**  
**


	6. ¡Sálvame Por favor!

Bueno acá actúa de día sábado :3!, gracias por los reviews *_*, y las criticas, me encantan (no es broma), no se como que me inspiran a escribir mejor xD!, bien gracias a Javi-chan y a Onashiru Okanami por sus reviews :3! Bueno aca comenzamos :D:

****Nivel 1: Desierto de Payon****

**¡Sálvame Por favor!**

-Hambre...

-Sed...

-No siento mis piernas...- Ahora vemos a nuestra querida protagonista caminado por el desierto de morroc, ya había pasado un día desde la pregunta mas idiota que le izo a una valkiria que al parecer no pasa necesidades, que duerme todo el santo día y que se le ocurre caminar por todo el maldito desierto...

-Miu... ¿Es normal que mis pies sangren y no me duela?- No hubo respuesta

-Miu... ¿Es normal Que vea una laguna y chicos sexis en medio del desierto...?- Tampoco hubo respuesta

-¡MIU!, ¡MIU!- comenzó a gritar la chica desesperada por el calor, pero solo escucho, ronquidos que provenían de su cabeza

-Genial... estoy en medio del desierto muriendo, con una valkiria en miniatura durmiendo en mi cabeza... si, justo así pensé que seria un día en Ragnarok... Luego de esto una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda

-Vaya, Vaya...- Escucho a lo lejos... y como si fuera automático puso su mano en su nueva espada al mas puro estilo samurái

-¿¡Quien esta ahí!- Se quedo quieta por un segundo y antes de que pudiera notarlo había alguien detrás de ella, amenazándola con un cuchillo en el cuello

-Y eso que dicen que en este desierto no crecen rosas...- Su sonrisa era maniaca, su tono de piel oscuro... y sentía como sus ojos le clavaban el cuello

-¿que... que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto con temor

-No lo se... déjame analizar...- comenzó a invadir a rin por todas partes, mientras que rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el sujeto palpaba, tocaba todo lo que podía y rin no pudo hacer mas que someterse, (era eso o morir degollada)

-Por aquí... por allá...- siguió examinando Hasta que por ultimo llego a la cabeza de Rin

-¡oh!... que es esto...- Pregunto sacando a Miu, que tiene el sueño tan pesado que aun no se da cuenta de que a la persona que tiene que "proteger" esta siendo asaltada por un thief

-¿mm... que pasa?- Pregunto somnolienta mientras era levantada por el sujeto de maníaca sonrisa

-Una valquiria... ¿Dime que hiciste para que Odín te dejara así?- se burlo de ella

-¡SUELTAME!- comenzó a forcejear Miu...

-Ya me canse... - ¿Quien se creía este sujeto?, además, ¿no se suponía que esta era la parte en la que el chico sexy la salvara de la muerte?, miro para todos lados y nada, y como si un demonio poseyera su mano saco su espada, y sin saberlo como hizo un Bash!, que corto la mitad del abdomen del sujeto, quien cayo automáticamente al piso

-¡Rin Corre!- la chica no reaccionaba ¿Que había echo?, ah si eso lo llaman "un cuasi delito de homicidio", muy bien ¿Que hay que hacer ahora?, sus piernas no se movían, su cabeza decía "Corre hasta que tus piernas exploten" pero ¿Y si el sujeto muere?, no podría vivir con tal cargo de conciencia

-¡RIN REACCIONA!- La voz chillona de Miu la saco del shock y como si su vida dependiera de ello comenzó a correr, correr, correr, hasta que sus piernas gritaron "¡BASTA!" y cayo al piso...

-Lo mate...- su voz se quebraba en la cálida arena- ¡LO MATE!

-Rin... no creo que con un bash tan débil como ese mates a alguien...- una gotita caía por la cien Miu.

..-Además, es un thief, ellos están acostumbrados a las heridas, vivirá...- Miu empezó su "explicación", pero de la boca de Rin solo salió una palabra...

-¿débil...?- se levanto del piso y una aura de maldad la rodeo

-¡¿Me llamaste DEBIL?

-Bueno... solo fue un Bash de principiante...- y así la pequeña empezó a "insultar a Rin" y esta empezó a echar fuego hasta por los ojos...

-Además...- dijo secamente...

-Eres una espadachín no puedes dejar que algo tan insignificante como la muerte, te rompa...- una sonrisa melancólica apareció en Miu... ¿insignificante?... ¿la muerte es algo insignificante?...después de esto no se hablo nada ¿que había que decir...? rin ya no sentía sus piernas, estas solo daban pasos automáticos que no llevaban a ninguna parte, mientras que Miu volaba cerca de ella pero de sus labios ya no salía nada y al parecer eso iba a durar un buen rato...

"Dicen que el que la persigue la consigue" y rin hizo realidad este dicho, porque luego de dos arduos días de tomar agua de cactus, comer carne de animal, ser perseguida por peco pecos, sudar como puerco de día, y congelarse de frio en la noche consiguió llegar a la "zona verde" antes de morir por inanición

- ! Lo conseguí ¡- Se tiro al piso rin exhausta

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Miu cerca

-Llegar a la zona verde

-Pero si aun falta medio día para llegar a Payon...- Rin se volvió de piedra... ella tendía a olvidarse de "los pequeños detalles"

-¡Pero vamos que no falta casi nada!- Rin que ya quería que a Miu se la comiera un oso, no podía mas, sus pies ya estaban llenos de costras, necesitaba un baño, y una cama, y _a_... _bueno que mas __da..._

La noche llego como un golpe, no había comida y solo se encontraba la chica y la valkiria al lado de un riachuelo y una pequeña fogata que no calentaba nada... Rin, quien estaba acostumbrada a abrir su refrigerador y que la comida fuera tanta que le cayera encima; además, si tenia frio tocaba una campanilla y 12 sirvientas le traían mantitas, un calefactor, y le compraban el sol si era necesario...

-Miu... ¿Cuando la aventura se vuelve "divertida"?...- pregunto Rin lo mas melodramática que pudo, recibiendo como gran respuesta filosófica los ronquidos por parte de la valquiria que al parecer lo único que sabia hacer era dormir...

-Creo que empiezo a odiarte...-

_- ¿Crees que sea ella?- Se escucho una voz desde la copa de un árbol…_

_-No lo se pero se le parece…- _

_-Bueno solo hay una manera de comprobarlo…- chasqueo los dedos y se oculto entre las sombras al mas puro estilo ninja… _

-¡AHH! , ¡Ya me harte!- Grito a todo pulmón - ¡Quiero mi casa, quiero mi Play station 3, mi DS, mi Dvd con los chorrosientos capítulos de Naruto shippuden que me faltan ver!...- la chica se revolvía el cabello y gritaba, pero algo la detuvo, un sonido desde los arbustos…

-¿Qui… quien esta allí…?- pregunto asustada se acercándose lentamente…

-No… no te… te tengo miedo- mintió rotundamente ya que sus manos tiritaban mas que un viejito con el mal Parkinson, pero su curiosidad como siempre fue mas grande, con un movimiento rápido abrió del arbusto, ¡Y!... solo era un lunatic…

-Vaya… me asustaste- Dijo con alivio… pero paso algo extraño paso, el lunatic salto precipitadamente, como si estuviera huyendo de algo, hubo un lapso de silencio, una respiración ajena a la de rin se asomo en su hombro, era constante sus sentidos se paralizaron, su corazón se detuvo, hasta que una sustancia babosa cayo en su hombro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, solo atino a gritar a todo pulmón

-¡Rin!-Miu Casi como un acto automático despertó… la chica estaba paralizada detrás de ella había un Woolf cuyo 99% de su cuerpo estaba echo para matar y comer…

-Rin… no te muevas…- le dijo Miu con pasividad, pero la chica estaba sorda de miedo, lo primero que hiso moverse de ahí lo mas rápido que puso, pero el lobo casi le quita el brazo en el proceso, la chica solo atino a sacar su espada a ojos cerrados, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el animal la lanzo contra el agua sin que ella pudiera hacer mucho… y había un pequeño detalle… rin no sabia nadar es mas, le tenia pánico al agua

Miles de imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de la chica, no quería morir, no quería morir así, sentía que ya no podía mas, como si su cerebro se llenara de agua; hasta que una sombra vino hacia ella, no sabia quien era, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, solo siento el calor de su cuerpo, e incitativamente se aferro a el…

Y casi como si fuera un acto de magia, ella se encontraba fuera del agua respiración era agitada, pero al mismo tiempo sus sentidos estaban congelados, sus ojos estaban llorosos, y parecía que su alma aun no retornaba a su cuerpo, mientras que lo único que podía sentir era un calor que la abrazaba por la espalda…

-¿Te gusta meterte en problemas verdad?- una voz masculina se escuchaba entre cortada detrás de la chica…

-Xion…- la chica no sabia si alegrarse de no morir, vomitar del susto, o avergonzarse de que un chico terriblemente sexi la tuviera entre sus brazos

-¿Ves? , uno te deja sola 2 días y casi te ahogas- Rio el chico con simpatía

-Como es que…

-Tu grito se escucho hasta en otro planeta- La interrumpió sora quien se apareció casi mágicamente delante de la chica

-¿Y el Woolf?

-Ahí esta- Apunto sora al animal muerto, ahora a rin le daba lastima, su lengua estaba afuera y sus ojos abiertos, no parecía la maquina de matar de hace unos pocos minutos

-Para ser tan pequeña pesas mucho- dijo entre risas Xion que ya hace un buen rato tenia a la castaña encima, y esta quien casi como acto reflejo se le quito encima completamente roja

-Como si hubiera pedido tu ayuda- EL chico solo sonrió amistosamente, mientras que un poco mas arriba en la copa de un árbol seguían las dos sombras observándolos…

_-no, no creo que sea ella - Mascullo entre dientes un sujeto que por efecto de la noche solo se veía medio rostro_

_-Pero la chica se ve divertida_

_-Bueno entonces juguemos con ella un poco más… _

_Continuara… _


	7. ¡¿Princesa!

Rin sentía como el tibio sol de la mañana le calentaba el cuerpo, no tenia idea de que hora era, tampoco le interesaba saberlo, hace mas de cinco días que no dormía en una cama, extrañaba su mantita , su plasma, y que sus sirvientes le trajeran omelet con jamón a la cama…

-Un poco mas…- Murmuro entre sueños, baboseando todo el pasto en que dormía

-¿Quieres mas?- Pregunto Xion bastante confundido

-Si… que este bien blandito…- Murmuraba la chica, que para aclararle a los mal pensados soñaba con su Omelet

-¿Blandito…?-

-Si, pero no muy salado…- La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, y una extraña figura se mostraba ante ella, era extrañamente familiar, esperen un momento…

-¡Xion!- Despertó asustada levantando una manta… ¿Manta?, la chica miro extrañada el objeto estaba segura que ayer no tenia una

-Parecía que tenias frió, y te veías tan linda durmiendo que no quise despertaste- Sonrío el chico, lo que hizo que la chica se pusiera automáticamente roja…

-Pues toma- Se la devolvió tercamente, la noche anterior, había decidido después de media hora de pelea con la valquiria, unirse al grupo de Xion y sora, solo por seguridad propia, pero no iba a permitir que este sujeto estuviera cerca de ella, era mas que nada por dignidad, claro dignidad que ya había perdido cuando como toda una nenita lo abrazo debajo del agua, o cuando cayo del barco o casi muere quemada… pero no importa la dignidad era lo mas importante

-Su cuidarme sola, no soy un bebe – Respondió tozuda mente levantándose del suelo

-Si ayer lo note cuando te ahogabas- La chica quedo muda, este tipo la incomodaba de mil formas distintas y cada una le daba mas miedo que la anterior, era desesperante mente sincero, su sonrisa de chico bueno la estresaba, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse ante esos ojos violetas. Odiaba el hecho de que siempre la avergonzara, que supiera cada movimiento que hacia, pero... lo divertido era, que no podía dejar de mirarlo…

Ahora nos situamos en otro lugar de la gran cuidad de Prontera pero no en esa cálida mañana si no que hace 5 días atrás, dentro de una gran habitación se podía ver a una chica, su cabellera era castaña y rizada, estaba abrazando muy tiernamente a un pequeño Rize cake* quien también dormía plácidamente

-Señorita…- Se ve a un chico entrar, usaba lentes que cubrían sus ojos negros, mas un uniforme que lo hacían lucir como todo un sirviente, pero este apenas dijo una palabra le llego un almohadazo por parte de la "Señorita"

-Buenos días, Princesa Chiyoko- Le dijo lo mas sutil que pudo el muchacho que, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a ser recibido así todas las mañanas

-Su padre desea verla…- La chica abrazo a su mascota lo mas fuerte que pudo… sabia que ocurría algo… y que no era algo bueno, Con delicadeza puso sus pies descalzos en el suelo

-Buenos días Princesa- Repitió el sirviente con una reverencia

-Buenos días… Kichi

Volvemos al presente con nuestros protagonistas, los cinco aventureros avanzaban por la zona de vegetación antes de llegar a Payon, pero eso al parecer no le importaba a Xion y a sora, quienes caminaban como todos unos profesionales, mientras que rin se tropezabas hasta con las hormigas

-¿Te caíste?- pregunto Sora al ver a la chica en el suelo

-No, solo que me encanta abrazar el suelo- Dijo con un leve toque de sarcasmo, levanto la mirada y ahí estaba de nuevo, _EL_, con Su Lif a cuestas y dándole la mano como si nada

- No quiero tu ayuda- se levanto indignada y siguió caminando

-¡Es tan tierna!- Rió Sora observando a la chica alejarse, mientras que el chico y su Lif tenían también con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!- Gritaba la chica en el gran castillo apretaba sus puños con enojo, y sus ojos se notaba que estaba apunto de romper en llanto

-No hay otra opción, ya estas en edad…-Era alto, su imagen era digna de una película, tenia una barba espesa que casi llegaba al piso, sus ojos eran de un azul casi eléctrico, a pesar de su edad su cuerpo era musculoso, y lo ultimo y mas importante, la corona quien le daba toda la distinción en su trono de oro; señoras y señores, con ustedes el rey Tristán III

-¡Papa!, no es justo… yo

-Ya esta decidido, no puedes hacer nada al respecto- Le interrumpió tranquila mente con su voz ronca de anciano, haciendo que la chica se marchara indigna a su habitación cerro la gran puerta con una fuerza sobre-humana y grito casi como un capricho

-¡TE ODIO!

A Rin casi le da un orgasmo cuando vio el puente que la llevaría a Payon, un minuto mas en esa zona y dejaba que esos troncos con cara homosexual se la tragaran viva.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Pregunto somnolienta Miu quien despertaba de su siesta de 26 Horas

-Si Miu, ya llegamos- Dijo algo resignada Rin que ya había aceptado la idea de que la valquiria durmiera tanto

-Pero que tenemos aquí…-Rin se detuvo al escuchar esa voz familiar, pero al voltearse se encontró con alguien completamente desconocido, era un rouge, su tez de piel era oscura, tenia un tajo en su rostro, y cubría otra herida en su abdomen parecía echa hace poco un par de días atrás, esperen un minuto no podía ser…

-¡TU!- Apunto la chica como loca, no podía creerlo ese era el que casi la mata hace dos días… pero era raro, era un thief no un rouge

-¿Yo que?-Pregunto en tono de broma el chico

-¡Tao!- Grito emocionado Xion entre la conmoción de Rin

-¡Hey, Xion!- los dos chicos se saludaron mientras que la chica casi entra en un leve colapso nervioso

-¿Conoces a la enana?-Pregunto Sora

-Si, quise Robarle pero casi me mata…- Río el chico como si nada, mientras que a la pobre de Rin se le crispaban los nervios de solo recordar al chico retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor.

Ya había pasado más o menos dos horas desde la pelea, y la chica aun no salía de su habitación, a petición del rey, Kichi -su sirviente- fue a ver que pasaba...

-Señorita, Chiyoko le traigo su...- Abrió la puerta, y solo de la impresión el Flan que traía en sus manos cayo contra el suelo... JONDASE TODOS, Un dibujo de la princesa sacando la lengua, sabanas amarradas en la ventana, esto no indicaba nada bueno, la princesa de Midgar había escapado...

– –

Rin miraba casi indignada la escena, el chico que casi la mata con el chico que siempre la salva hablando como si nada de quien sabe que, al parecer eran amigos de hace dos años, el chico era apenas un niño que no alcanzaba ni hacer novicio, no tenia familia, todos habían muerto en la tragedia de "satán morroc", el muchacho se transformo en un ladrón experto, hasta que se le presento la gran oportunidad de ser un rouge, y aquí lo tenemos un chico de 16 o 17 años (que no aparentaba para nada su edad), con una banda en la cabeza y ojos café

-¡Oye Rin!-se acerco desde donde estaba, para casi aprisionar a la chica contra el árbol diciéndole suavemente en su oído – La mentira no es buena -Rin por la cercanía del muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, casi sin entender lo que el rouge le había dicho, este se alejo con las manos en la cabeza caminando lentamente hacia el pueblo.

-¿Bueno y a donde va la princesa?- Pregunto Xion como todo un caballero besando la mano de Rin

-Yo... en verdad...- La chica mutaba de vergüenza el chico la había llamado "princesa", sin más ¿que es lo que pasaba por su mente?, de repente 5 sombras aparecieron ante ellos, todos con lanzas cascos, dos de ellos contaban Peco-Pecos, eran soldados de Payon estos rápidamente tomaron a Rin y aprisionaron a los dos chicos

-Están Arrestados por órdenes del rey Chief - Leyó uno desde un pergamino

-¿De que se nos incrimina?-pregunto Sora mientras que uno de los guardias lo tenía cabeza gacha

-No pueden hablar hasta que sean llevados al castillo- Rin mas que asustada estaba confundida, no podía entender como que en menos de 4 o 5 días, pudiera morir casi quemada, ahogada, ser asaltada, y ahora para colmo es arrestada por algo que ni si quiera entiende.

Al llegar al castillo, les quitaron casi todo lo que tenían puesto, armadura, armas, accesorios, o cualquier cosa que sirviera para dañar o defenderse, incluso las pobres de Alice (Lif) y Miu fueron encerradas en una mazmorra; los tres fueron conducidos con la manos atadas por un pasillo con una alfombra roja, y hermosos candelabros que colgaban desde el techo, al abrir la puerta, se encontraba un señor viejo con los ojos vendados, sentado sobre sus rodillas y que al parecer no tenia ninguna intención de moverse, por alguna razón Xion y Sora se quedaron Fuera del gran salón

-Majestad, hemos traído a la princesa...- Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par, los ojos Xion desde afuera permanecieron en calma y Sora hasta soltó una pequeña risilla,

-¡Esperen un momento...! yo...- El sonido de el rey golpeando el piso hizo resonar toda la habitación, como si un meteorito hubiera caído en ese mismo lugar, los candelabros del lugar se hicieron trizas suelo y paredes se trizaron, Rin ante el mi9edo rápidamente callo

-Lo sabias desde un principio... ¿Verdad?...- Pregunto sora desde fuera, con las manos desatadas y con un tono casi macabro, haciendo que Xion riera complacido por la situación

-Llévensela de aquí...- Fueron las únicas palabras del rey, para después formar un silencio brutal, los guardias, amarraron a rin como un bandido, diciendo un "lo lamentamos princesa", y esta no podía hacer mas que gritar,

-¡Xion, Sora Ayúdenme!- Los dos se quedaron mirando y comenzaron a reír

-Oye Sora, ¿Conoces a esta chica?- Pregunto Xion apuntando con la mirada a Rin

-No... Para nada- Puso sus manos tras la cabeza

-Tengo hambre... ¿Vamos a comer?- pregunto Sora a Xion mostrando una bolsa con dinero... ahora Rin entendía todo, ellos "sabían" desde un principio que ella era una princesa, o al menos que se parecía mucho, ellos sabían que esto iba a pasar, ¿esa era su recompensa?, no lo sabia solo tuvo que hacer esa rápida deducción en 3 segundos, mientras los hombres se la llevaban...

-Xion Por favor...- Suplico Rin en un ultimo momento... pero este dio un paso y sonrió despectivamente

-Yo no hablo con mentirosas...-

-Vamos sora- Paso por el frente de la chica como si en verdad no la conociera, Rin no podía mas, las ataduras le cortaban la circulación y sus piernas tambaleaban, y en un ultimo intento grito con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Por favor!- cayo al piso...- ¡No me dejes ahora!- Xion no dijo nada, Sora solo lo sigio y los dos salieron por la puerta... después de eso Rin no pudo hacer nada mas, no era la princesa, no podía ser la princesa, pero no podía explicarlo, no tenia idea que hacer, menos ahora que se encontraba completamente sola...

_-Vaya.. así que si era ella a pesar de todo- Las dos sombreas seguían viendo todo desde el aire, arriba de un árbol, inmóviles esperando cualquier movimiento_

_-Hay algo que no calza, ¿no lo crees?_

_-Bueno, sigamos investigando..._

La chica gritaba pataleaba, intentaba correr, pero ¿Hacia donde?, ¿A quien le pedía ayuda?, quizás solo era la adrenalina que fluía, sentía rabia, impotencia, miedo, pero no sirvió de nada, sitio como el cloruro en un pañuelo era colocado en su rostro, y lentamente empezó a rendirse, sus gritos fueron callados, sus pataletas disminuían por segundo, hasta que finalmente cayo desmayada...

Continuara...


	8. Te Necesito

**/Te necesito/**

Rin comenzó a despertar, no sabia que hora era ni donde estaba, lo único que le importaba era que dormía en una cama... era grande, mullida, olía a rosas, es más todo aquel lugar estaba perfumado por una fragancia inexplicable que la dejaba hipnotizada, lentamente abrió los ojos, murmurando un "¿Donde estoy?", que obviamente nadie respondió, estaba completamente sola, al frotarse los ojos ,rápidamente su mente despertó, corrió como un bólido hacia la ventana, y al abrirla lo comprendió todo... _Se encontraba en el castillo de Prontera_, su mente se lleno de pensamientos, y en menos de 3 segundos, pensó en como huir, se pregunto donde estaba la Valquiria, también en como matar a Xion y sora, y hasta Tirarse desde el gran balcón y salir mágicamente viva, todos sus pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos por un gruñir de su estomago...

Moría por algo de comer, lo que fuera, hasta las amargas comidas de su madre que con surte sabia hacer pan tostado sin quemar toda la casa, extrañaba a su sirvientes, en especial a "Will" no sabia lo importantes que eran para ella, siempre estaban ahí... toda su pena se fue en un suspiro, miro hacia abajo ¿En que momento se había puesto piyama?, no sabia ni tampoco quería quemarse las pestañas averiguándolo. Pudo escuchar como la manilla de la puerta se movía

-Señorita Chiyoko...- al abrirse la puerta se encontró con un muchacho, su piel era blanca como de porcelana, pero esta contrastaban con sus ojos y pelo de color negro, su cabello era relativamente largo, que amarraba en un pequeña cola, traía una bandeja con Flan lo que hizo que a Rin le brillaba los ojos de felicidad, corrió hacia la bandeja y se encontró con la mirada del muchacho, este la miro algo sorprendido

-Buenos días princesa- Dijo casi como costumbre sin dejar de ver a la chica

-Buenos días- Dijo en forma poco convincente

-Su baño matutino esta listo, su ropa esta donde siempre- Dijo haciendo una reverencia, la chica estaba acostumbrada a estos tratos con sus sirvientes en "su mundo" así que le respondió con simpatía "Muchas gracias", el muchacho se fue pero este seguía con un aire de desconfianza...

Después de comer su flan, Rin en la tina se planteaba la situación, sentía esa horrible punzada en el cráneo, de saber exactamente donde estaba y el mismo tiempo estar completamente perdida, no tenia idea de cuanto había durado su viaje, que día era, y menos que hacer, hundió su cabeza en el agua, y comenzó a patalear como cuando era pequeña haciendo que el agua saltara afuera del gran baño, se preguntaba que iba hacer de ahora en adelante, claro, podía quedarse ahí, hasta el día de su muerte, era una gran posibilidad, ¿Pero en que pensaba?, por un minuto pensó en suicidarse ahí mismo, pero nunca fue tan valiente ni tan estúpida

Salió de la tina, se puso su toalla, y comenzó a buscar su ropa, pero como siempre la suerte no estaba de su parte y simplemente no la encontraba, siempre había sido desordenada, comenzó a tirar todo buscando su ropa, pensó en ponerse de nuevo el piyama, pero alguna razón ya no estaba.

Salió en toalla del baño, para buscar ropa en su habitación, pero algo el tomo por sorpresa tirándola contra el suelo, sintió todo el peso del asaltante encima, mientras que una fría daga que tocaba el cuello, era el sirviente de antes... sus ojos negros la atravesaban pegando un fuerte grito

-!¿Quien eres Tú?¡

-Amo...- se encontraban los dos muchachos y la pequeña Alice bajo la sombra de un árbol, el chico despertaba de su siesta matutina, mientras que sora llevaba un carro que decía "Propiedad de Xion", allí habían pociones, algunas armas, comida, mas cosas valiosas para vender, y a la pequeña Lif quien intentaba despertar a su amo

-Fui de compras por ti- Dijo algo enojado el muchacho, pero Xion solo se dio una vuelta con intenciones de seguir durmiendo mas un -no me molestes-

-Vaya, Xion el grande esta molesto, ¿Que te pasó?- Este no respondió, solo quedo pensando, el muchacho sentía que algo le faltaba, una voz, una molesta voz en su cabeza no sabia lo que era... pero tampoco quería averiguarlo

-¡Ya Suéltenme!-Se podía escuchar la voz de la valquiria dentro del carro, estaba amarrada y se movía como una sanguijuela de un lado a otro

-Nadie la quiso comprar...-Dijo sora Rendido, Xion se levanto tomando a la pequeña por la ropa, con una sonrisa malévola

-Podríamos hacer un lindo sombrero ¿No crees?...

-¿Quien eres tú?- La voz del muchacho era fuerte, mas que gritar ladraba

-Yo...- Con esta simple palabra la daga se acerco mas su cuello

-Mi nombre es Rin -Hubo un lapso de silencio, el chico seguía encima de la muchacha, ella intentaba moverse pero el miedo a quedar desnuda irónicamente era algo mas fuerte que el de morir...

-¿Que hiciste con la princesa?-

-No se donde esta, yo caí aquí por equivocación...- los dos se miraban fijamente, cada uno tratando de responder cosas distintas... el chico se le quito de encima y camino por el gran pasillo

-La ropa esta en la alcoba- El muchacho se fue y la chica se levanto rápidamente sobándose el cuello.

-¡Tengo que ir por Rin!- Gritaba la valquiria aún amarrada

-Te dije que se lo diéramos de comer a los Goblins- Rió Sora divertido viendo a la valquiria

-¡No lo entienden si no estoy ahí ella...!-Miu se callo, no quería dar información tan valiosa, "ese" era un secreto que ni siquiera la muchacha tenia acceso, Miu era el puente de conexión de la muchacha con este mundo, la chica iría a parar al olvido, si la valquiria no estaba con ella...

- ¿Ella...?- pregunto Xion frunciendo el ceño- Miu no dijo nada solo quedo cabizbaja con la voz quebradiza

-Por favor sálvenla…

La muchacha se coloco el hermoso vestido tipo colonial, no tenia idea de como andar con tacones altos así que andaba media coja caminado por los pasillos, para ella todo el maldito día fue un martirio, primero clases de modales en la mesa, la chica vio tantos cuchillos, tenedores, y vasos que se sintió como shrek, en la segunda película o como un cavernícola sin modales , luego clases de piano, no pudo tocar ni una tecla y solo ver el manuscrito con tantas notas la agobiaba, para peor el sirviente la seguía para todas partes, siempre atrás de ella como una sombra... sentía que a cualquier movimiento el chico sacaría una moto cierra y la partiría a pedacitos, que bueno que en Ragnarok no existan moto cierras, pero claro existían otro millón de armas en su contra...

-Llego la hora de comer-Dijo el muchacho con pasividad, la mesa era gigante y era toda para ella sola. No sabia por donde empezar, pero cuando vio el cerdo con una manzana en la boca le dieron ganas de arrancar el mantel y huir por la ventana-su familia era rica, no excéntrica-pensó ella, aunque no se diferenciaba mucho que en su antigua casa comiendo sola en su alcoba, en cierta forma sabía como se sentía la princesa...

Rin comenzó a analizar al muchacho de los ojos negros, pudo ver su rostro apático, que se escondía detrás de esos lentes, como apretaba los puños, su cara estaba llena de nerviosismo, angustia. Solo había una respuesta para ello

-Tu la amas ¿no es así?...

-No...-El chico caminaba con el carro acuestas Mientras que Miu intentaba escapar como fuera

-¡Por favor!- Seguía moviéndose – Tengo que salvar a Rin- ya había pasado unas 3 horas y la valquiria seguía repitiendo lo mismo "¡Por favor!", ¡Tengo que salvarla!, ¡sáquenme de aquí…!

-G-O-B-L-I-N-S- Repetía el chico de anteojos que ya estaba harto, tapándose los oídos para escapar de la chillona voz de la valkiria-¿Tu que dices Xion?- Este miro al chico, pero este no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada y siguió caminando, algo le molestaba… mejor dicho "algo le faltaba".

-Tu la amas ¿no es así?-Volvió a formular su pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que el chico pasara de una tonalidad rosada, a verdosa

-Yo… Bueno la verdad…- Se puso nervioso bajo la mirada, pero en ese momento sucedió hago, la cabeza de Rin comenzó a dar vueltas, su estomago parecía que iba a estallar

-¡Oye!, ¿Estas bien?- la chica no pudo responder, su estomago parecía que se saldría de su lugar, su rostro se puso pálido, y lo ultimo que pudo recordar antes de desmayarse fue el agrio sabor a sangre pasar por su garganta…

Por un momento todo pareció borroso, otra vez el olor a rosas se le impregno en el cuerpo, nueva mente se encontraba en la gran habitación…

-Mierda…- Con algo de dificultad comenzó a caminar hacia el gran ventanal, solo para darse cuenta que ya era muy noche… ¿Cuánto tiempo durmió?, ¿Por qué se desmayo a si sin mas?, por un minuto pensó que fue la comida, pero no probo bocado, Salió afuera y se apoyo sobre el balcón, y por tres segundos no pudo creer lo que veía

-No… no puede ser-Si era "El", con su sonrisa de niño bueno, sus manos en los bolsillos, quien en un salto sobre-natural de más de cuarenta metros, termino en el balcón hincado frente a ella a menos de 3 milímetros de su cara

Rin no sabia que hacer, su corazón latía tan rápido que no podía llevarle el paso, quería matarlo, degollarlo vivo, pero sus manos no respondían las piernas le temblaban y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos…

-Princesa…-tomo su rostro con una sola mano acercándose a un mas a su rostro

-Discúlpame, pero creo que me enamore de ti…

Continuara…

* * *

HOLA!, *le cae un tarro en la cabeza*, si, si, si, demore, y bueno son muchas las excusas que podría dar (Fui empleada en las minas del macdonald o raptada por los aliens o bla bla bla). se los digo a las personas que leen mi fic (creo que son entre 4 o 5 no sé muy bien lol), pero la verdad tenia algo así como una "frustración narrativa", no estaba faltas de ideas ni nada, (es más mi cabezita esta llenas de ideas), son otras cosas la que me frustran :C, pero bueno son cosas que algunos ya se imaginaran...

Esop xD, ahora si, c/sabado o domingo me comprometo a traer un cap nuevo C:! (que esto se empiza a poner weno xD), como con esta super declaración de nuestro creator 0:!

hasta el sabado o domingo (wherever (?))

Byee 3si te pasas no te olvides comentar

**Tú review me alimenta no me mates de hambre D:!**


End file.
